


Pack

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Jo Harvelle, Pack Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jess and Jo return from a girls weekend to something they didn’t expect.





	Pack

“We’re back!” Jess yelled from the front door, exhausted from her long weekend with Jo.  They had decided to have a girls-only weekend, heading for a spa a few hours away.  Who knows what the boys had gotten up to while they were gone, as she and Jo had hesitantly joked in the car on the way back.

Once the door was closed behind them, they were hit with the smell.  Jess and Jo looked to one another, eyes wide.

“Is it really that time again?” Jo asked, mentally checking her calendar.  Jess was doing the same, but it was getting harder to think straight.

“I don’t think so.  We wouldn’t have left if it was…” Jess replied, setting her bags down.  Jo did the same, knowing that if they could smell it so strongly from the door, it was much too far along to take the time to put their things away.

They hurried up the stairs, the scent getting stronger with each step.  It was beginning to affect them, too – slickness was seeping of its own accord between both of their legs.   As they headed to the hallway with their bedrooms, they began to hear the groans and growls of their Alphas.

They found Dean and Sam in the same room, both naked and hard.  Their ruts were in full force, and the girls knew it had to have been triggered by something.

That didn’t matter now, though, because they needed to take care of their Alphas before it got any worse.

“Jess,” Sam choked out, reaching for her.  She went to him quickly, letting him pull her close.  Jo went to Dean, knowing he would want the same.  Dean immediately scented her, the presence of the Omega women automatically making their ruts calm slightly.

“What’s going on, guys?” Jo asked, the tease in her voice only slightly outweighed by the quickly growing need.

“Went to dinner yesterday,” Dean huffed out, pulling at Jo’s clothes.  “So many packs at the restaurant, all together.”  Jo’s shirt slipped off her body and Dean pulled them together, chest to chest.

“Got drunk,” Sam continued, doing the same to Jess.  “Wanted our pack back together.  But didn’t want to bother you.”

Jess and Jo met eyes across the room.  “Oh, Sammy,” Jess said sweetly, brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead.  “You should have called us, we would have come straight back.”

Sam grunted.  

“Here now,” Dean said.  “That’s all that matters.”

Jo hummed in agreement as the girls were rid of the remaining clothes, the four of them naked in the hot room.  Modesty didn’t matter to them anymore, they were family – more than that, they were pack.


End file.
